It has been proposed heretofore to roll newspapers for fireplace use and construct what is commonly referred to as a newspaper log. The prior art on this type of device has utilized a crank with an elongated shank and has this crank rotating in a trough. Newspapers would be placed in the trough and the crank turned but the use of the trough device creates substantial sliding friction of the newspapers in the trough itself and is not feasible for one to use without exerting more strength than is practical under the circumstances.